Almost 2 (Map Game)
What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there. Mods *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Mod #1 (APPROVED)': WHY [[User Talk:toby2|'seriously why???!!!]] 17:58, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Mod #2 (Probation until 1910'):' Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Mod #3 (UNAPPROVED): Would-be mods need to have already been a ordinary player in at least 1 map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. Rules *Plausibility is essential *No sockpuppeting *1 State per player *Turns will be 1 year per turn; this is subject to change. *Technologically speaking a country may only be about 1-5 years ahead of time OTL. *Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. *Mod word is law. *All posts must be re-read at least 1 time for grammar before posting. **Should grammar be consistently horrendously bad for 10 turns (total) the player can be removed. *Wars go here: *No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years afterward. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns at least. Should the turns without a new map exceed 5 a player may upload a new map. Major PODs Europe *Celtic Brythonians managed to hold back the Anglo-Saxons, and Brittanian remained largley Celtic. *Vikings never discovered Iceland and the Irish monk colony their succeeded, causing Iceland rename as Thule with a Celtic population. *Napoleon's brother remained in control of Spain and conquered Portugal, who's royal familiy fled to Brazil. This would result in the collapse of the Portuguese Empire and cause most of their colonies to declare independance, except for Timor which was later seized by Iberia, and Macau which was returned to China. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *Italy was never properly united. *The Baltic peoples were far more united under Lithuanian culture, and manged to repel many of the later German and Russian invasions. *After the Battle of Tours, King Charles the Hammer with greater help from Christian Frankish and Germanic tribes managed to drive the Umayyads out of Hispania, and all the way to North Africa where the Christian Kingdom of Mauritaunia was then set up. Other parts of Christian North Africa were eventually lost. *The 3rd Crusade was far more succesful, as the Emporer of the Holy Roman Empire did not drown, and the King of France didn't get sick, allowing them as well as the King of Mauritainia (Morrocco) to accompany King Richard the Lionheard. This allowed the Christians to retake much the Levant and keep a hold of it. These counties in the Holy Land later formed Greater Jerusalem. *Byzantium was never renamed Constantinople, and therefore never became Istanbul. *Britain remained predominantly Catholic, along with Ireland, but not Iceland. *Poland is a war-torn region fulled of proxy-wars betweem the German Empire, Russian Empire, and Kingdom of Lithuania. *Norweigen and Swedish culture never divereged, remaining Norse. The Finnish were later Norsized. These factors allowed for Scandinavia to stay united. *The Ottomans had better luck in converting the Georgians. *Micheal the Brave of Wallachia was not murdered in 1600 rather he died of natural causes much later, his son then ascended the throne and managed to hold the three principalities of Romania together. Because of this Romania in fully united under one king. *The Spanish and Portuguese converted to Protestantism. Asia *The Buddhist Uesegi clan unified Japan. This resulted in more widespread Buddhism over Shintoism in Japan. *Japan and Russia began the Japanese-Russian War earlier, and ended in 1898 *After the fall of the Persian Empire, many Zoroastrians fled to Central Asia rather than India, producing predominantly Zoroastrian-Shamanist cultures amongs the Central Asians. *The Ottomans never assasinated all their Janissaries, allowing for them to retain a greater amount of power. *Sikhism was more predominant in Northwest India up to Kashmir, effectivley creating a wall between Hindus and Muslims, allowing India to remain more predominantly Hindu. *The Ottomans were stopped mostly past Anatolia by united Slavic forces. *The Taungoo managed to resist European conquest after allying with Siam. *The stronger-than-OTL Ottomans and Persian sset aside their diffirences and allied againt Europeans. Joined later by the Turkmen Federation they were able to resist the British and Russians. *The Chinese were less succesful in repelling European incursions. *The Brittanians were forced to share India with France, Germany, and Scandinavia Americas *Alaska and much of Western Canada was colonzied by Russia *Venezueala and Panama remained part of Gran Colombia, Ecuador didn't. *The Moors colonized most of the Caribbean. *The Aztecs managed to survive as a protectorate country under the Spanish, this allowed for them to retain greater parts of their culture. *Netherlands colonzied all of Guinea. *Many Native American tribes in the Appalachians united into a confederation, and managed to secure s sizable amount of land for themselves to keep from the colonists. *Empire of Brittania colonized Greenland and mos of Canada, whereas France would end up colonizing most of OTL USA over to California (Which later became independant of Louisianne). *The Mormons managed to set up a succesful colony in Deseret. *Panama Canal still happened, but Gran Colombia did it. Oceania *Portugal colonized Tasmania. *The Netherlands colonized New Zeeland *Melanesia was almost colonzied by Brittanica. *Indonesia was divided more amongst the Europeans. *Mauritania colonized the Solomon Islands. Africa *Portugal colonzied Madagascar. *Shaka Zulu was never born, and as a result Afrikaaners are more predominant in South Africa, and make up about 35% of the population (OTL 15%). The British also were unable to defeat the Boers. *After the collapse of the Umayyads and conquest by King Charles the Hammer the Morrocans/Mauritaunians were Christianized, and resulted in a mix of Berber and Western European culture. They were later considered Western and became a minor colonial-power. *Liberia would become an international colony to send free-slaves. Its name would also be Liberia instead of Sierra Leone because why not. *The Suez canal was created by Greater Jerusalem, with the help of the Brittanians who helped them secure Sinai from the Ottomans. Map Map Issues References For more in-detail stuff and info about nations its here. Linguistic Map Religious Map \ Spheres Map States If someone has better ideas for these countries do tell. Americas *Canadica : *Acadia: Spartian300 (talk) 16:53, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Appalachia: *Aleyska: *Union of Central American States: *Aztec Empire: SwankyJ (talk) 04:58, June 26, 2014 (UTC) *California: -Edge, who can play right away actually. *Ghuba: *Ibn Bajaica: *al-Haiti: *Port al-Haftar: *Hajadara: *Gran Colombia: *Honduras: *Ecuador: *Chile: *Argentina: *Surinam: *Argentina: *Empire of Brazil: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Deseret: WHY [[User Talk:toby2|'seriously why???!!!']] 18:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Africa *Angola: *Mozambique: *Madigascar: *Liberia: *Oranje State: *Stenia: *South Afrikaa: *Ethiopia: *Mauritania: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Mauritanian Socotra: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Mauritanian Soloman Islands: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Europe * Britannia: DannytheKing **Britannian Nigeria: DannytheKing **Britannian Central Africa:DannytheKing **Britanian Sudan: DannytheKing **Britanian Cyprus: DannytheKing **Britanian Congo: DannytheKing **Britanian Zambia: DannytheKing **Britanian Melanesia: DannytheKing **Britanian Australia: DannytheKing **Britanian Arabia: DannytheKing **Britanian India: DannytheKing **Brittanian Malaysia: DannytheKing *France: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Indochina: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French North Africa: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Maldives: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Indonesia: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Kenya: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Ivory Coast: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Sahel: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Senegal: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Polynesia: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Pakistan: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Kashmir: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Hainan: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *German Empire: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Ceylon: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Namibia: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Tanzania: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Cameroons: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Shanadong : Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **West Poland: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Netherlands Cookiedamage (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Dutch Indonesia Cookiedamage (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Dutch Guinea: Cookiedamage (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Dutch Somalia: Cookiedamage (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Dutch New Zeeland: Cookiedamage (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Dutch Biafra: Cookiedamage (talk) 22:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Scandinavia: **Scandinavian Somalia: **Scandinavian Indonesia: **Scandinavian Bangladesh: **Scandinavian Arabia: *Lithuania:Stephanus rex (talk) 18:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **North Poland:Stephanus rex (talk) 18:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Milan: *Naples: *Papal States: **Naplese North Africa: *Iberia: **Iberian Equitorial Guinea: **Iberian Philippines **Iberian Polynesia: **Iberian Arabia: **Iberian Azores: **Iberian St. Helens: **Iberian Timor: *Russian Empire **East Poland: *Switzerland: *Austria-Hungary: *Serbia: *Romania: *Bulgaria: Oceania *Tasmania: Asia *Japan: -Seiga **Japanese Polynesia: **Japanese Korea: **Kamatchka: **Manchuko: *Tibet: *Myanmar: *Siam: *China: *Mongolia: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Persia: *Ottomans: Scarlet Outlaw *Turkmen Federation: Game Let the game begin 1900 Americas * The Mormon State of Deseret elects a new leader. * In the Berber-speaking Caribbean states of Hajadara and Ghuba tensions rise as disputes over contested islands in the Bahamas heats up. Africa * Madagascar manages to finish the last stages of its transition from a state controlled by Portuguese-speaking elite to a state controlled by the people, unlike most other post-Portuguese states in Africa. Europe * The 5th anniversary of the end of the 2nd West-East Polish War won by West Poland is celebrated. * North Poland manages to make ahead-of-time progress in rebuilding after a devastating war with East Poland some 10 years ago. * The first zeppelin flight is carried out over Lake Constance near Friedrichshafen, Germany. Asia/Oceania * A group favoring Kamatchkan nationalism and greater independence from Japan begins to gain influence. * Tasmania offers to renew a trade deal with Britannia *'Brazil:' The Emperor inspects the road network of Brazil, and it is found wanting. Work begins on repairing the roads, and building new roads. This creates jobs for the unemployed in Brazil, and has the two-fold affect of both beginning the repairs of our great nation, and also of injecting much needed funds into the economy, as people have more loose money, so spend more freely, improving the economy. We offer a trade deal with Britannia, where they give us technology, in exchange for the raw resources of Brazil. The Army is trained more, but the Emperor infiltrates it with spies, to report back on any dissent within the military. Propaganda plays up the excellence of the Emperor. We begin to create a more Constitutional Monarchical System, and the position of President is created. *'Ottoman Empire: '''Abdul Hamid starts to increase his military and navy. More ships are being built for the navy. new roads the connect every part of the empire is starting to be made. This makes jobs for the unemployed people of the nation. Oil rigs are being set up to extract oil from the ground. Factories are mass producing military and navy stuff. *'Kingdom of Lithuania: ' The king, Casmir the X, begins the century by beginning to build several large rail-lines throughout Lithuania. A large rail depot is positioned just south of St. Petersburg on the Lithuanian side of the border. The national infrastructure improves quickly as thousands of laborers are employed on the projects. A national census is held, the Population of Lithuania stands at roughly: 21,293,000. Assistance is sent to support North Poland.'A secret NAP is offered to Germany, which will also include West and North Poland.”''' **'North Poland:'We continue to recover from the war, making excellent speed due to Lithuanian assistance. Many of our damaged cities and roads have been repaired, however it will be another 5 years until we reach pre-war levels of infrastructure. *'Britannia:' accepts proposed Tasmanian trade deal. The current leader King Danny I died with his son Prince Arthur (In Gaelic Arta) taking over. Talk are also being requested with the Dutch about Biafra. In the entire empire a census of how many men for war there is; how many women and children and how many men in total. The average daily earnings were also recorded and the information has been declared confidential until fifty years from now. **'Britannia Nigeria:' an push into northern Nigeria by the British Army allow Catholics to gain the stronger arm in the protectorate up north. *'California': With the Aztecs to the South, Deseret to the East and Acadia to the North, California is surrounded by possible threats. Seeing Acadia as the most hostile, we propose to Deseret and Appalachia (mod response needed) The Alliance of the Rio Grande, as well as offering the Aztecs an NAP. We update our military, focusing on a navy that can protect California's coastal waters. Infrastructure is worked over as well. In an effort to boost the economy, we offer the Empire of Brazil a trade agreement. **'Appalachia (MOD): '''We accept the alliance offer. *'Aztec Empire: With the culture of Aztecs remaining, their only aspect dropped was religion, embracing christianity allowed Spain to keep from a slaughter. The Emperor, Emperor Cuahtemoc XIX, is excited to take the throne. As the Empire begins to gets its footing, it is a huge producer of chocolate and retained much of its gold making it quite profitable. The military is upgraded and expanded. With a deep seated rivalry between the Aztecs and Mayans, the Aztecs mobilize the military along the borders. We accept the NAP request from the great republic of California. We offer them trading prosperities. The emperor begins assesing the lines which are to be drawn in the sand; and which kingdoms stand where in the sand. If the Californians wish to remain an NAP, so be it, the Emperor will happily look else where. Much Spanish-Azteca culture is influenced in architecture as the two kingdoms became quick friends with the lack of hostility. As the Aztecs only wished to learn, they were able to befriend the spainsh, they adopted much of their culture, although continued to implement their own. Elite squadrons are created and partition the military into organized groups. The elite unit will be the Panther Elite, followed by the brute special forces, the Jaguar Elite. Juan de Crosdios is allowing the Aztec to begin learning more from the Spanish military in return for gold, and other european technologies which might balance the Aztecs against other rising nations. Also have the upperhand against these still not-so-hostile-yet Mayans. *'Maritaunian Empire: '''The military is expanded and modernized to bring it up and to be more on-par with our European counter-parts, and the Emporer decides the best wy to take this would be by focusing on our navy, and we begin building several modern battleships. Troops are deployed not to far from much of the French border as precaution. The Trans-Maghreb Railway begins to near the last phases of its construction, branching out to some of the most isolated oasis in the country. **'Mauritanian 'Socotra: '''The island begins to be almost completely revamped, as many infastructural projects are underwent and the islands begins to be made into a formidable naval base. **'Mauritanian Solomon Islands: 'The islands begins to be almost completely revamped, as many infastructural projects are underwent and the islands begins to be made into a formidable naval base. A cheap ferry system is set up to connect the islands more completely, and focus on making San Cristobol into a metropolitan and industrial island. ***'Maritaunian D: '''We offer an alliance to Milan and Germany. We offer a trade-deal to the Aztecs.